Avada Kedavra: The Boy Who Died
by wildabandon
Summary: Harry/Draco. One last rendesvous.


"I... I cannot see you anymore, Harry." Draco said quietly. Harry's eyes widened with shock. "But Draco, what did I do? Why? I mean, I thought you were- .happy- but I guess I was wrong." Draco gazed at Harry. "It has nothing to do with you!" He stated, a saddened look on his face. "It is... this" Slowly, Draco raised his sleeve revealing to a horror- struck Harry the mark of the Dark Lord freshly burnt onto his pale skin.  
  
"Draco, I can't possibly live without you" Harry confessed, sadly.  
  
"The world needs you, Harry, I am just a faceless Death Eater. My end will not matter." Draco explained. "Why make waves with my Father when I will die a nameless stranger for either side?"  
  
"But." Harry objected.  
  
"No! Listen to me. Take someone's advice for once. I... I love you. But we have no chance, no future." Draco explained. "You will survive this war. You will do great things."  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed, a tear streaking his cheek, "I'm nothing without you."  
  
"Harry! You are NOT a teenaged girl. This is not one of those muggle romance novel's." Draco cried with a hint of frustration. "It is too late to change it. The Mark is there, my father is expecting me."  
  
"We can end this, you know," Harry whispered, "here, tonight, and then we'll be together forever. You don't have to be a slave to your father. He's just trying to keep us apart. You can't let him."  
  
"You can't be serious can you?" Draco looked skeptically at Harry, looking for a smirk or green eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. All he received in return was Harry, face as serious as he had ever seen it, looking a bit scared. "Don't tell me... YOU ARE?"  
  
"Draco, it's the only way out. Don't you see?"  
  
"I... I don't know." Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Draco glanced up at the sky. "I'm scared, Harry. I'll be with you forever, yes, but I will be letting my father down. That is something I have been trying desperately not to do since the day I met you."  
  
"He doesn't love you, Draco. I do. He has only been using you to get to me, to destroy me. You were just his pawn." Harry wanted Draco to understand, He desperately did.  
  
"I know. I feel so stupid. But he is my father, since I was born I have been trying to live up to his standards." Draco sighed. "But you are right. Our love is real, not his towards me. What are we going to do?"  
  
"On the count of three, we can stab each other in the heart with these wands, because they are symbolic of a happier time." Harry suggested half- heartedly.  
  
Draco shuddered. "Er... not to break up our completely serious conversation and all but... there is a way to do it less... painfully." He shuddered again. "I know the spell we should use. It is drastic, to say the least, but it IS our last spell. Why not make it a big one?" Draco forced a noticeably fake laugh. "Avada Kedavra, Harry. On ourselves, at the same time. We cannot take the chance of missing."  
  
"Yes. I suppose." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Are you scared, Harry?" Draco inquired.  
  
"A little, but it's for the best, isn't it? Otherwise we would just be forced to fight to the death eventually, why suffer through that?"  
  
"There is, I suppose, no reason." Draco felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he had never felt before. "I'll count. " Draco took a step towards Harry, putting his arm around him.  
  
"Okay, Ready?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said, voice a bit shaky. "On the count of three then."  
  
"One," Draco raised his wand.  
  
"Two," Harry followed Draco's direction.  
  
"Three!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry turned as he screamed this, only to see Draco stepping out of the way, an unreadable expression on his face. He then collapsed on the soft, dewy grass.  
  
Draco knew what he had felt earlier. It was guilt. He slowly walked towards Harry, bending down to kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair one last time. "I really did love you, Harry. But he is my father. I'm sorry. So sorry."  
  
He whispered in a very soft voice, "You wore your heart on your sleeve, Harry. My father knew right away how to get rid of you, once he knew our circumstances." Opening the knapsack that Harry had placed by his side he started searching. Standing up and placing the invisibility cloak on in one fluid motion he walked towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
He was leaving Hogwarts, possibly for the last time ever, to tell his father the good news. Killing his love, he had completed his father's mission. Killing his love, he had completed HIS mission, gaining what he wanted most of all, his fathers respect. 


End file.
